


Josh Pun's and Polar Ice

by Pretty_Odd



Series: For All The Fluff Lovers [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can be so damn annoying sometimes, Josh has to deal with him almost everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh Pun's and Polar Ice

"Josh try this gum, it's amazing!"

"Um, okay what flavor is it?"

"Polar ice..."

"Oh my fuckin god I swear if you start-"

"HELP ME POLARIZE HELP ME POLARIZE"

"Tyler you're so fucking annoying"

"Awh, just because of that you're gonna get Josh None..."

"Really Tyler? Really?"

"You're no Josh Fun, just cause of that I'll drive over potholes and wake you the fuck up"

"Tyler stop please, you're starting to make me stress"

"And now we're stressed out, wish we could turn back-"

"I wish I could turn back time before this even started, I hate you Tyler Joseph"

"No, you love me"

"Tyler, I'm going to make you Josh Run"

"See that's the spiri- WAIT WHAT!?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the many other fan fics with Josh Puns :P


End file.
